Mianhae
by chenma
Summary: Suho banyak melakukan kesalahan pada Yixing. Mulai dari menggagalkan kencan pertama mereka hingga berniat 'memakan' Yixing disaat jadwal EXO - M yang padat. EXO Fanfiction SuLay. Yaoi. Mind to RnR ?


_"Mianhae." Ucapnya. Rasa khawatir terpatri di wajahnya._

_"Eh?" Yixing berhenti mengusap tangannya yang tadi digenggam Suho. Suho akui, genggamannya terlalu kuat dan membuat pergelangan tangan Yixing memerah._

_"Mianhae karena terlalu keras menggenggamnya. Apa itu sakit?"_

_"Ngg .. tidak apa kok. Anggap saja hukuman karena telah mencuri memerhatikan wajah hyung terlalu lama."_

_Cup_

_"Tidak tidak. Itu namanya aku sudah menyakiti mu." Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Menyembunyikan senyum malunya karena Suho mencium punggung tangannya._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**Mianhae**

.

.

.

Pair: SuLay

Rating: T

Disclaimer: EXO punya agensi, cerita murni punya ku

A/N: tadinya mau buat yang gombal biar pada melayang. Tapi nyatanya saya udah gak bisa gombal, malah akhirnya jadi absurd. Dan terciptalah fanfic ini. Kembali, fokusnya kemana - mana. Mianhae #deepbow

HAPPY READING ~('-'~)(~'-')~

.

.

.

Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk membetulkan untaian poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Matanya bergerak, melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.

_Perfect_.

Deg deg deg

"Tenanglah. Rileks."

Tarik .. buang .. tarik .. buang ..

Oh leganya.

"Ciee yang mau kencan."

"Uhuk" Suho terbatuk, dialihkannya fokusnya pada otang yang baru saja menggodanya.

"Hanya makan malam. Jangan berlebihan, _magnae_." Suho tersenyum dengan rona pink dipipinya. Ah ia benar - benar tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kau bawa apa untuk Yixing-ge malam ini, _hyung_?" Suho memutar bola mata malas. Sehun—_magnae_nya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya pembicaraan ini penting dan menarik.

"Haruskah itu?"

Puk

Sehun menepuk keningnya sendiri. Ya ampun, _leader_nya ini sudah dewasa tidak sih? Masa begituan saja ia masih bertanya "haruskah?"

"Menurut hyung?"

"A—"

"Tentu saja, _pabbo_! Aish .. kau pernah pacaran tidak sih _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja iya. Tapi ini beda Sehun, Yixing kan engg ... _namja_." Lirihnya di kata terakhir.

"_Namja_ maupun _yeoja_ sama saja _hyung_. Toh di sini posisinya Yixing-ge itu kan uke mu. Berarti dia—hampir sama dengan _yeoja_ 'kan?"

Suho menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. Berpikir.

"Berikan bunga saja, _hyung_. Kalau perlu suruh dia hidupkan bunganya kalau layu."

Pletak

"Ouch."

"Bodoh! Memang kau kira dia sedang syuting untuk pembuatan mv." Sehun hanya nyengir, mengantarkan kepergian Suho untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Yixing.

.

Dan di sini lah Suho sekarang. Berdiri di depan rak yang penuh dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga. Ada mawar, melati, lily, tulip, juga kamboja.

Eh?

Suho langsung menyingkirkan bunga kamboja dari daftar bunga yang—mungkin ia berikan pada Yixing untuk kencan petamanya. Dia akan kencan, bukan mendatangi upacara pemakaman.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suho membalikkan badannya ketika suara lembut menyapa telinganya.

Oh, _yeoja_ pemilik toko bunga rupanya.

"A-anu aku mau memberikan bunga untuk pacar ku. Bisa tolong pilihkan?"

"Mawar merah adalah lambang cinta. Aku akan menatanya dengan cantik untuk pacar mu. Sebentar, ne?" Suho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, se_bucket_ bunga mawar merah yang segar dan cantik kini sudah berada di tangannya.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Suho setelah membayar bunga itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju restoran tempat ia dan Yixing berkencan.

Ah ani, makan malam. Suho merasa berlebihan jika menyebut itu sebagai kencan.

Ctaarr ..

Ups.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Oh tidak, ada kilat di atas sana.

Hana

Dul

Set

Ctar .. Gress ..

"_Aigoo_ kenapa harus hujan?" Suho merutuki hujan yang tiba - tiba turun dengan begitu derasnya. Ia juga mengumpat karena pilihannya untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang meminjam van EXO.

Ini kencan, bukan mau perform. Lagipula tidak masuk akal kalau memakai fasilitas dari agensi hanya untuk kencan.

Eh .. makan malam.

Aish ..

Suho berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak memedulikan dirinya yang mulai basah. Yang terpenting adalah ia sampai dengan se_bucket_ bunga mawar merah cantik untuk Yixing tercintanya.

Bunga?

Suho memelankan larinya, membuka retsleting jaket yang ia pakai. Ia memandangi bunga itu sebelum—

Byuurr ..

—bunga itu terkena cipratan air dari mobil yang lewat dengan laju yang kencang.

"Oh _shit_! Bunga ku. Bunga cantik untuk Yixing ku yang lebih cantik."

Suho menatap miris bunganya. Bunga yang kini telah layu. Bunga yang kini sudah basah dan kotor. Bunga yang—

"Huwaahh bunga untuk Yixing ... bunganyaaa ..." Suho jatuh berlutut. Memeluk erat bunganya yang sudah tidak layak untuk disebut cantik. Bunga yang sudah tidak mungkin untuk diberikan pada Yixing, kekasihnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suho masih berlutut. Masih memeluk bunganya.

Tap

Tap

Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan ketukan sepatu yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Tap

"Huhu .. bunga ku .. Yixing ..."

"_Hyung_."

"_Mianhae_ .. bunganya. Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"Suho _hyung_."

"Aku—"

"Myunnie _chagi_."

"Eh?" Suho memfokuskan pandangannya. Keningnya berkerut melihat hujan yang sudah tak menghujaninya.

"_My guardian_." Suho mendongakkan kepalanya. Objek di depannya membuatnya terkejut juga takut.

"Y-yixing? Kau—"

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau bangun dan ikut ke hotel. Atau kita ke dorm EXO-K saja?"

Grep

"Huwahh Xingie _mianhae_. _Jeogmal mianhae_." Suho langsung menerjang Yixing. Memeluknya. Tangisnya pecah.

"E-eh _hyung_, _waeyo_?"

"_Mianhae_. Makan malamnya ... bunganya .. aku merusaknya. Aku merusaknya Yixing."

Yixing balas memeluk Suho. Ditepuk - tepuk punggung kekasihnya itu. Memberinya ketenangan.

"_Gwenchana hyung_. Yang penting hati mu tetap untuk ku. Yang penting kita tetap bersama, ne?" Suho mengangguk pelan. Tangisnya mulai reda bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai reda.

"Sudahan nangisnya? Jadi ternyata _leader_ EXO-K ini cengeng, eoh?" Suho cemberut. Persis seperti uke. Oh jadi sekarang sudah bertukar posisi, eoh?

"_Mianhae_." Lirihnya, lagi.

"_Kajja_ kita ke hotel ku saja."

.

Tek.

Yixing menaruh segelas susu coklat hangat di atas meja. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Suho. Tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya tertidur dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

Tampan.

Pujinya sambil menelusuri leluk wajah Suho. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Bahkan semakin berkembang dan menarakan lesung pipit kesukaan Suho.

Yixing beralih posisi menjadi duduk di atas karpet tebal tepat di depan wajah Suho. Lebih menikmati ketampanan dari wajah kekasihnya itu. Tangannya mulai nakal. menjelajahi wajah _guardian_ itu. Dan berhenti tepat di bibir pink pucat milik Suho.

Ia mengelusnya. Menekannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat rona tipis di pipinya terlihat.

"Eungh.."

Tep

"Eh?" Yixing terpaku. Ia memerhatikan tangannya yang tiba - tiba digenggam Suho.

"Mau kemana pencuri?" Suho menyeringai. Seringaian senang karena telah menangkap basah pencuri pemerhati wajah.

"P-pencuri apanya eoh? Aku tidak mengambil barang apapun kok."

"Bukan pencuri seperti itu, Yixing. Tapi pencuri pemerhati wajah."

"E-eh mana ada yang seperti itu hyung." Yixing meronta, berusaha melepaskan genggaman Suho ditangannya tapi sepertinya tidak bisa.

"Tentu saja ada. Pelakunya di depan ku kok."

"A-aku? E-enak saja." Suho tak menggubrisnya. Seringaiannya makin lebar dan menyeramkan. Membuat Yixing merinding melihatnya, "_hyung_ lepas! Dan hentikan seringaian itu! Kau membuat ku takut!" Bukan melepasnya, Suho makin mengeratkan genggamannya. Seringaiannya makin kentara.

"Aku akan melepasnya. Tapi—"

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengaku. Nah sekarang lepaskan tangan ku, ne?" Potong Yixing cepat. Ia memasang wajah memelas.

"Jangan memotong ucapan orang, Yixing."

Ctuk

"Aw. Yak! Kenapa _hyung_ menyentil ku?" Yixing meringis. Mengusap keningnya yang terkena sentilan Suho.

"Itu hukuman karena memotong ucapan ku."

"Baiklah, aku dengarkan." Suho langsung tersenyum. Senyuman _angelic_nya. Bukan seringaian seperti tadi.

Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk kemudian menatap Yixing yang menggerutu di depannya.

"_Mianhae_." Ucapnya. Rasa khawatir terpatri di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Yixing berhenti mengusap tangannya yang tadi digenggam Suho. Suho akui, genggamannya terlalu kuat dan membuat pergelangan tangan Yixing memerah.

"_Mianhae_ karena terlalu keras menggenggamnya. Apa itu sakit?"

"Ngg .. tidak apa kok. Anggap saja hukuman karena telah mencuri memerhatikan wajah _hyung_ terlalu lama."

Cup

"Tidak tidak. Itu namanya aku sudah menyakiti mu." Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Menyembunyikan senyum malunya karena Suho mencium punggung tangannya.

Hei yang sakit itu pergelangan tangan Yixing, bukan punggung tangannya -_-.

Tangan Suho bergerak menyentuh ujung dagu Yixing yang lancip. Ia menghadapkan wajah cantik itu padanya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Kening mu."

"Sudah tid—"

Cup

"_Mianhae_." Lirihnya. Setelah mengecup lama kening Yixing.

"_Hyung_ kau berlebihan!" Omel Yixing. Tapi Suho hanya membalasnya dengan senyum _angelic_nya.

"Yixing."

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa tadi kau menunggu ku lama di restoran?"

"Tid—"

"Pasti aku membuat mu khawatir, _ne_?"

"Sed—"

"Lalu kau akhirnya meminjam payung dan menyusul ku, _ne_?"

"Em—"

"Kemudian kau menemukan ku hujan - hujanan dengan bunga yang—ya ampun bunga. Mana bunga mawar merahnya Yixing? Oh tidak jangan bilang kau membuangnya tapi oh itu memang pantas dibuang. Itu sud—mmhh ..." Yixing sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia langsung berdiri dan membungkam mulut bawel Suho. Melumatnya sebentar kemudian melepasnya karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis.

"Yi—"

"Aku tidak peduli hyung. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus menunggu lama di restoran. Tak peduli kalau akhirnya aku lah yang harus menyusul mu. Tak peduli bila aku harus menemukan mu dan bunga mawar indah yang sudah tidak layak diberikan untuk ku. Aku juga tidak peduli—aahh ... pokoknya aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu!"

Dada Yixing naik turun. Paru - parunya berlomba untuk menghirup udara sebanyak - banyaknya.

"Yixing."

"..."

"_Mian_—"

"Hentikan mengucapkan '_mianhae_' atau kalau tidak aku akan—" Yixing langsung menutup mulutnya. Rona merah menjalari pipinya.

Ya ampun Yixing, kau hampir saja mengatakannya.

"Kau akan apa Yixing?" Suho bertanya dengan muka polos.

"_Aniyo_. _Hyung_ salah dengar." Yixing menggeleng, perlahan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ani, tadi aku yakin benar kalau—aha .. Yixing~" perlahan seringaian terbentuk di bibir Suho.

Nah kan, setan bernama _pervert_ itu bangun kembali.

"_Aniyo_. Engg—sebaiknya aku buatkan lagi susu coklatnya. Sepertinya yang tadi sudah dingin." Yixing meraih gelas yang tadi ditaruhnya di atas meja. Berniat menggantinya yang baru. Tapi kembali, tangannya dicekal oleh Suho.

"Aku tidak perlu susu coklat Yixing."

"T-tapi kau pasti kedinginan _hyung_. Kau kehujanan cukup lama tadi."

"Iya itu benar. Tapi tidak dengan susu coklat itu aku menghangatkan tubuh ku."

"E-eh _hyung_hhh..." Yixing menggenggam erat pegangan pada gelas susu coklatnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkannya ketika Suho mulai meniup perpotongan lehernya.

"Karena aku ingin dihangatkan oleh kekasih ku sendiri, Yixinghh.."

Tek.

Suho menaruh gelas itu kembali ke atas meja sebelum menggendong Yixing menuju tempat tidur _king size_ yang disediakan hotel untuk member EXO-M beristirahat malam itu.

Direbahkannya tubuh Yixing perlahan seakan tubuh kekasihnya itu adalah kaca yang akan retak bila diperlakukan secara kasar.

"_H-hyung_ k-kau mau apaaahh..." Yixing menggeliat tak nyaman. Akibat dari ulah Suho yang terus menerus meniup perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau bilang akan menghangatkan ku, _ne_?"

"T-tapi besok aku ada jadwal _hyung_." Suho menghentikan aktifitasnya. Raut kecewa terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Maaf." Ia langsung menegapkan badannya dan meninggalkan Yixing ke balkon.

.

Suho mengacak rambutnya. Menampar pipinya berkali - kali kemudian meringis setelahnya.

"Kau itu _leader_, tapi bisa - bisanya ingin melakukan 'itu' pada _member_ mu. Dan parahnya saat ia ada jadwal besok!" Suho menggerutu. Merutuki kebodohan dan setan bernama _pervert_ yang tiba - tiba muncul atas dasar nafsunya. Tak ia hiraukan udara dingin yang menerpanya. Bahkan ia juga lupa kalau ia adalah orang yang tak tahan dengan dingin.

Pluk

Ia berhenti menggerutu saat dirasakannya kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya.

Puk

Sekarang ia merasakan beban berat di pundak sebelah kanannya.

"Yixing kau seharusnya sudah tidur."

"Tidak kalau _hyung_ belum tidur."

"Yixing."

"Suho _hyung_."

Mereka berhenti mengoceh. Menatap satu sama lain.

"_Mianhae_."

"Bisakah hyung berhenti meminta maaf?"

"_Ani_, karena aku banyak salah."

"Baiklah, salah apa yang hyung perbuat kali ini?"

"Hendak 'memakan'mu ditengah jadwal EXO-M yang padat."

"Aku hanya ada jadwal besok dan lusa. Itu pun hanya _interview_ dan ya, sedikit _perform_."

"Sama saja, Yixing."

"Tapi kalau aku tetap ingin 'dimakan' oleh mu?"

"Tidak akan aku lakukan."

"Hyung yakin, em?" Suho tak memedulikannya. Ia kembali menatap langit mendung tak berbintang di depannya.

"Suho hyung."

"Jangan bercanda, Yixing."

"Aku tak bercanda kok."

"Kancingkan piyama mu Yixing."

"Tidak mau." Yixing menolak sembari membuka lagi kancing keduanya. Lalu kancing ketiga kemudian—

Grep

"Huwahh..." Yixing berteriak. Terkejut karena tiba - tiba Suho menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Kau sudah salah karena telah membangunkan macan tidur, Zhang Yixing."

"Oiya? Benarkah, Kim Joonmyeon?" Yixing memainkan jari telunjuknya. Menelusuri dada bidang Suho.

"Apa kamar tidur mu kedap suara?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Baiklah."

.

Buk

Suho merebahkan -kembali- Yixing di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia ikut merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Yixing. Menarik selimut tebal hingga sedada dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Hyung_! Suho _hyung_.." Yixing mengguncang tubuh Suho. Berusaha membangunkan mata Suho yang terpejam, "_Hyung_ bangun. Aku tau kau pura - pura tidur."

"Tidurlah Yixing. Besok kau harus terlihat fit."

"Aku—aish terserah." Yixing berbalik. Memunggungi Suho sambil menggerutu.

Grep

"_Dui bu qi_." Yixing tak merespon. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kata 'maaf' yang dilontarkan Suho hingga berkali - kali, "Aku hanya ingin kau terlihat segar besok. Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum kepada _fans_ yang akan menonton _interview_ EXO-M besok. Memberikan perform terbaik untuk mereka yang mencintai EXO terkhusus Zhang Yixing. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

Suho tersenyum ketika ia merasakan pergerakan anggukan kepala dari Yixing.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tidur, _ne_?" Bukannya menurut, Yixing malah membalikkan badannya menghadap Suho.

"Apa lagi, eum?"

"_Mianhae_ dan _gomawo_."

"Untuk?"

"Maaf karena sudah egois. Aku tak tau kalau kau begitu mengkhawatirkan ku, _hyung_. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintai ku dan perhatian pada ku hingga sebegitunya. Terima kasih." Suho tersenyum. Lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Aku yang lebih berterima kasih karena kau mau mencintai ku yang telah banyak melakukan kesalahan dan banyak kekurangan ini. Ah aku serasa ingin mati saja kalau aku tidak dipertemukan dengan mu. Kau bagai oksigen ku, Yixing. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu."

"Aish gombal."

"_Saranghae_."

"_I hate you_."

"_I love you too_." Dan kecupan hangat di bibir Yixing mengantarkan keduanya ke alam mimpi malam itu.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
